Most computers—especially desktop computers—are not designed with sound in mind. Most desktop computers include only a small speaker in the main electronics cabinet which is generally used to produce simple beep-type sounds as alerts to the user. A user wishing a better sound experience is generally directed towards purchasing a 2.1 computer audio system add-on. While these add-on sound systems often provide fairly-good sound capabilities, it does represent a significant expense and the addition of additional components to a computer installation. It is the intention of this disclosure to present the design of a wired or wireless keyboard that includes an acoustic layer built into the keyboard itself that will enhance the sound-producing abilities of a computer to the point that many users will be completely satisfied and avoid the need for a separate add-on sound system.